Recuperando lo perdido
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: Sakura fue secuestrada y le han quitado la memoria, no sabe decir nada mas que "Nani" y alguien debe de enseñarle algunas palabras, pero Sasuke no solo le enseñará eso -Sasuke tú la cuidarás SasuxSaku NaruxHina Nejix? No tiene final feliz para todos
1. Nani

Mi historia es otro Sasu-Saku y…. Si quieren otras parejas me dejan un review ok

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece porque si no hubiera MAS ROMANCE (inner:chiaaa siempre hemos querido decir eso no) ps sii.

Summary: que pasaría si a Sakura la secuestraran y le quitaran la memoria y no mas sabe decir "Por que"-Sasuke tu la cuidaras y le enseñaras…cosas/ tipo chobits este fic, se me vino la idea

Sin más ni mas el fic.

Chapter1- Nani??

Ya era mas de 2 semanas que no llegaba pero, porque esa era la pregunta del millón, porque Sakura no regresaba de ese pequeño viaje.

-teme, creo que la deberíamos buscar- dijo Naruto por quien sabe que vez, seria la décima o la novena no sabia, lo que si sabia era que esa molesta se tardo mas de lo debido.

Flash Back

Y Sakura–chan regresaras pronto- dijo Naruto triste por la partida de su amiga

Claro que si Naruto solo conseguiré un poco de información-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de adiós.

Demo- dijo el viendo como se iba- oye teme tengo un mal presentimiento-

Hmp, me da igual- dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose a entrenar o a su casa, o eso pensó Naruto

End Flash back

Ding-Ding-Ding

Ya voy – dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una Tsunade muy triste y molesta con una chica detrás suyo con aspecto de niña de 5 años (N/A: pero era Sakura a sus 17 años me refiero a q se veía muy inocente okas)

y... quien es ella- dijo Naruto apuntando a Sakura-no la apuntes Naruto es …- no le salio ninguna palabra pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de quien era. Ése cuerpo, esos ojos ese cabello esa mirada, era Sakura, SU Sakura.

COMO?CUANDO?PORQUE?PARAQUE?-dijo un exaltado rubio procesando la información q le habian dado – eso es lo q paso, su memoria no esta- dijo Tsunade al borde de las lagrimas- alguien deberá cuidarla, la traeré para que vean el estado en el q se encuentra.

Dijo saliendo de la habitación y yendo con Sakura.

Bueno Sakura aquí están los amigos de los que te hable – dijo Tsunade apuntando a Sasuke y Naruto

-¿Nani?-dijo ella

Ohh si se me olvido decirles q ella solo sabe decir nani, cuando la encontramos era lo único que sabia decir- tomo aire y prosiguió- le eh enseñado a decir por favor, pero no sabe cuando debe decirlo.

Por favor Por favor Por favor- decía Sakura saltando de alegría por saber su nueva palabra

Tsunade la miró y el corazón casi se le rompe- bueno me temo que alguien deberá cuidarla y enseñarle palabras y demás, mi decisión es que- Tsunade se dirigió a Sasuke y le dijo:

Según como este Sakura será tu rango Sasuke, si no le das los cuidados necesarios tu rango será de Gennin, si sabe algunas cosas pero no demasiadas Jounnin, sin embargo si esta bien cuidado y sabe las cosas necesaria para vivir sola serás- se dio la espalda y se dirigió con Sakura, la tomo de la mano y puso la mano, en la mano de Sasuke (Inner: no entendí cuantas manos eran...¬¬ Inner: OK) un ANBU de acuerdo.

Nani?- dijo Sasuke- eso no puede ser posible, cuidar de Sakura- justo ahora que parece una niña de 5 años pensó Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-Si, algún problema- dicto Tsunade con unos ojos que daban miedo, sin embargo él era un Uchiha y no le atemorizaba en lo más mínimo.

-Si, sólo uno- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- no estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ella.

-Bien pues en ese caso serás Gennin- dijo dándose vuelta y al casi abrir la puerta escucho lo que para ella era la victoria.

-Bien- escupió el Uchiha- ¿cuánto tiempo me das?- dijo con odio

-5 meses- y sin darle tiempo a responder cerró la puerta de la mansión de Sasuke. Una mirada de odio se creo en sus ojos

-Oye teme, como no quiero escuchar tus quejas yo también me voy, bye- dijo Naruto y se salió por la ventana. Sasuke ya estaba pensando en como mataría a Tsunade, cuando una voz interrumpió sus macabros pensamientos

-Nani- dijo una voz más que conocida- nani- dijo de nuevo- por favor- gritó esta vez

-Cállate- ordeno Sasuke- me duele la cabeza además..- no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Sakura ya se había puesto a llorar- no, espera ya no llores no lo dije encerio- pero no dejaba de llorar- basta- dijo levantándola del suelo y dándole un abrazo. Al instante dejó de llorar y aunque no la podía verla, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado- sigues siendo molesta- susurró en su oído- MI molestia

-Nani- se volteó a para verlo a los ojos- Nani- grito de felicidad y tiró a Sasuke de nuevo en el piso – oye no te emociones, se que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto- Nani?- su tono mostraba intriga- no debes de entender lo que digo cierto- dijo para sí mismo- esta bien, es hora de dormir ya son las 10:30 y en esta casa no se duerme tarde- dijo para luego levantarse y ayudar a Sakura a levantarse también.

-Nani-dijo abrazandolo.-No- la corrigió- debes de decir gracias, cuando alguien hace algo por ti debes decir GRACIAS.

Gra..gracias- dijo ella- gracias- gritó y brincó y jaló a Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo, al final terminó de nuevo sobre Sasuke pero esta en su cuarto, su respiración estaba agitada de tanto saltar y brincar.

-Sa..kura- dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos y dejandose llevar por el sueño- Buenas Noches

Al día siguiente.

-Nani- dijo muy feliz la pelirosa al ver que Sasuke por fin despertaba-no- dijo Sasuke frotandose los ojos- cuando es de día se dice Buenos días- dijo para luego dirijirse al baño a tomar una ducha

-Bue.. nos días- dijo Sakura recordando- se.. dice cuando.. es de día- dijo lentamente recordando cada palabra

-Muy bien- dijo Sasuke al escucharla- al parecer aprendes rápido, eso sérá útil-

-Gracias- dijo Sakura también recordando cuando debía de decir gracias- se dice cuando alguien hace algo por ti- dijo viendo hacia el techo y poniendose un dedo en los labios, Sasuke iba a estallar, durante la noche hizo mucho calor y Sakura se quitó la ropa que llevaba, y como Sasuke no quería verla desnuda, o eso quería creer, le prestó una de suss camisas con el símbolo Uchiha.

-Sakura- dijo para ponerse detrás de ella y agarrarla de un brazo- MI pequeña Sakura- la abrazó como si de ello dependiese su vida, sintió como era correspondido en aquel fuerte y posesivo abrazo-Nani- dijo Sakura, él no se pudo resistir más y atrajo sus labios contra los suyos.

Era un beso salvaje, que, durante unos momentos de histeria temió aberle roto el cuello, pero no podía ser así por que ella estaba dandole de golpes en su pecho, él profundisó el beso poniendo su mano en su nuca y metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sakura. Ella al instante dejo de debatise y empezaba a seder, hasta que como todo sueño llegó a su fin el beso por falta de oxígeno.Se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho pero era extraño no se arrepentía - Sa..suke- kun- dijo ella- asi que recuerdas mi nombre eh- se sentó en la cama- Sasuke- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Gracias.

De nada- y con esa frase volvió su pose de niño hielo y no le dirigió la palabra de nuevo, pero no por que quería si no porque temía que pudiera volver a perder el control.

-Debes bañarte, hoy saldremos de paseo te enseñaré algunas cosas, palabras y lugares- salió de la habitación

-Gracias- dijo Sakura

-Hmp

* * *

Y que tal, bueno es solo la introducción okas

(inner: esta cortito) si lo se, lo siento pero si me dejan reviews estaré feliz y haré más largo el fic vale...


	2. Calladita te ves más bonita

Aquí está lo continuacióno espero les guste (inner: rápido quiero ver que sucede) esta bien

Chapter 2: Calladita te ves más bonita

Ya iban más de media hora desde que Sakura había entrado al baño y no salía

-Esta bien que las mujeres se tardan, pero no tanto- dijo para luego acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido, de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun- en su cara se veía que quería decir algo pero no sabía como- Sasuke-kun- repitió, pero al ver que este no daba señales de estar despierto, salió por completo del baño- Sasuke-kun-lo movió un poco

-5 minutos más mamá- rezongó Sasuke

-Nani?- dijo sin entender el por que le decía eso

-Ah, Sakura estas lista- dijo incorporándose

-Nani- gritó ella

-No- corrigió Sasuke- se dice sí cuando quieres dar a entender que ya lo haz hecho o entendido de acuerdo- se paró de la cama y tomó un abrigo para él-Hai-dijo ella, hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo.

Sakura estaba en paños menores, y al decir paños menores me refiero a las bragas (N/A: Calzones) y brasier. Él suspiró se volvió hacia Sakura y de nuevo la beso. Igual que antes; salvaje, posesivo, y al parecer ella comenzaba a comprender el juego por que, no se debatió e inocentemente le correspondió, se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-No me provoques, Sakura- dijo separándose de ella

-Si- dijo ella sonrojándose, al parecer entendía lo que le había dicho

-Hmp, ven- la jaló de un brazo y la llevó al armario- era de mi madre pero, supongo que te quedará- le dio un vestido blanco con flores y bordados dorados- póntelo- ordenó.

-Si-tomó el vestido y lo observó

-No me digas que no sabes como ponértelo- dijo Sasuke poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

-si- le dio el vestido a Sasuke

-Se dice no cuando no sabes algo o no lo has hecho- tomó el vestido y le ayudo a colocárselo a Sakura, ella se lo arregló, le quedaba perfecto.

-Si – tomo aire- se dice no cuando no has entendido algo o no lo has hecho, se dice si cuando has entendido o hecho algo- sus labios formaron una sonrisa y observó a Sasuke

-Gracias- dijo y abrazo a Sasuke, en cambio este sentía que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertaba-Sakura que te dije de las- tragó saliva- provocaciones- la quitó bruscamente y la miró los ojos- si- se separaron- gracias

-No, esta vez cuando te quieres disculpar se dice lo siento- tomó el abrigo que antes había agarrado- vamos- la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera de la casa

Con Naruto y Hinata

-Te digo que la vieja hizo bien- repitió Naruto- mejor decisión no pudo haber tomado, aunque bueno, si me la hubiera dejado a mi tampoco hubiera estado mal- observó con el rabillo del ojo la expresión de su acompañante, Hinata.

Ella se puso triste por el comentario de Naruto y este lo noto y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- bueno Hina-chan aquí te dejo por que si no Neji me golpea de nuevo- se paró en la puerta de la casa Hyuuga – esta bien Naruto adi..

-Pero antes- se acercó a Hinata- mi beso de despedida Hina-chan, te dije que te iba a costar que te trajera a casa- junto su rostro con el de ella

-Naruto-kun- cerró sus ojos- demo tú quieres mucho a Sakura-san y yo no quiero…

-No seas ridícula Hinata, yo solo la mencionaba para ver como reaccionabas- rozó su nariz con la de ella- me han dicho que te gusto, sólo quería estar seguro-

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, pero el beso no llego

-Aquí no- dijo él – si me ven, estoy muerto- soltó una risita

-Cierto, vayamos a el lago- recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

-Esta bien.

En el lago...

Este se llamaba el lago Hylia (N/A: Que original xD) tenía árboles por todas partes y arbustos que formaban un camino que llevaba a el lago, este tenía una cascada.

Ah que si era buena idea lo de el día de campo en el lago- dijo una rubia muy emocionada a sus amigos- además, le puedes enseñar como se llama la comida- le dijo a cierto pelinegro que tenía cara de "no quiero estar aquí".

-Jajajajaja, Akamaru deja de hacer eso- se escuchaba a un Kiba viendo como su perro subía a la cabeza de Ino y la imitaba – es jajaja muy jajaja- no pudo terminar de reírse por que Ino ya lo había golpeado o dejado sin hijos como quieran verlo.

-Hmp, nadie se burla de mi ok, osea por que no soy graciosa soy sexy- se paro muy sexy según ella

-Hmp, como digas, ¿donde esta Sakura?- se paró sobre una roca y activo su Sharingan, ella estaba viendo a las aves cantar muy tranquilamente hasta que unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron hacia un árbol.

-No debes quedarte sola, es peligros- dijo en un susurro- vamos- la llevo a donde estaban Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Temari.

-Nani- dijo Sakura moviendo su mano

-No, debes de decir hola cuando quieres saludar a alguien- dijo Sasuke sentándose a un lado de Kiba – es difícil enseñarle palabra por palabra no?- dijo Kiba rompiendo el tenso ambiente que creaba el Uchiha con su presencia

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke – no lo es tanto como parece, entiende rápido- cerró los ojos y se echo hacia atrás dando por terminada la conversación.

-Vamos chicas vayamos a darnos un baño sii- dijo Ino o más bien grito

-Ya, ya pero no me grites en el oído- dijo Temari parándose y se dirigió a Sasuke- Nosotros cuidaremos de Sakura y, si podemos, le enseñaremos algunas frases ok- dicho esto tomó del brazo a Sakura y la jalo con rumbo al lago.

Cuando estuvieron lo demasiado lejos a Kiba se le ocurrió una idea- Y que tal si las espiamos ehh- como vio que sus aburridos camaradas no respondían prosiguió- tal vez se den un baño sin ropa.

Sasuke y Shikamaru ni lo pensaron al escuchar esa frase, salir a la carrera sigilosamente para no ser notados.

Con Hinata y Naruto

Jijiji deja de hacer eso Naruto-kun- decía una Hinata muy feliz por estar con su nuevo novio – jijiji Naruto-kun.

-Vayamos al lago a tomar un baño- propuso el rubio

Hinata ya roja como tomate-esta bien Naruto-kun-

En el Lago Hylia

-Ven ya las alcanzamos- dijo exhausto Kiba de tanto correr- ahora a ver la función- dijo mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

-Mira Sakura esto es un lago y se llama Hylia, aquí vienen por lo general parejas de enamorados a pasarla bien- tomó aire y prosiguió- como esos de allá mira- se volteo pero le sorprendió lo que vio – Naruto y Hinata, pero como- no pudo decir nada más

Ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente como cualquier otra pareja, pero bueno es decir quien ha visto a la tímida Hinata en traje de baño en un lago con un Naruto casi desnudo.

-Esto tiene una explicación – dijo Naruto

-Jijiji- todo vieron a Sakura que era quien había soltado la risita –Sasuke-kun, ya me la ha enseñado- dijo ya poniéndose seria- Cuando alguien hace algo por ti debes de decir gracias, cuando Sasuke-kun hace eso conmigo debe decirle gracias- terminó con una sonrisa, alegre por haber recordado todo, pero lo que no sabía era que… la había cagado.

¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todos

-TEME, EREN UN… TEMEE!!- grito muy enérgico Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.

La escena era algo incómoda para Sasuke, al parecer ahora todos sabían que tenía cierta debilidad hacia las pelirosas, pero ese era su secreto y debía mantenerlo como tal.

-Nos vamos- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura – ahora- la jaló del brazo y se la llevo corriendo

Tanto Naruto como todos los demás sabían que no debían perseguirlo si querían conservar sus vidas, así que optaron por preguntarle a Sakura todo la próxima vez.

-Nani- dijo ella, pero al ver la cara claramente molesta de Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo malo- lo he hecho mal Sasuke-kun-

-No era el momento de decir eso- dijo claramente molesto- lo que hagamos en casa no deberás decirlo de acuerdo.

-Si- ladeó la cabeza- lo siento.

-Hmp, ya sé cual será tu castigo- se detuvo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo- pero, no debes volver a decirlo por que esto que hacemos es…malo- rozó sus labio con los de ella

-Nani- echó la cabeza para atrás- no debo decir lo que hacemos por que es malo, entendido- y sin decir nada más se dejó llevar por la boca de Sasuke.


	3. ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Konichiwa!!

Arigato a todos x sus reviews me dan muxo animos y a partir de hoy trataré de hacer + largos los capi. Sin mas que decir(inner.EL FIC yuju)¬¬

Chapter 3: ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

-Rayos- se decía mentalmente Sasuke, y es que su situación ya era muy mala por que no podía pasar más de media hora sin que besará a la pelirosa, y eso para él era malo por que se estaba dando cuenta de lo necesario que esto podía llegar a ser.

Pero pensándolo bien ella no sería una mala esposa ni mala madre y todavía buscaba una, tal vez su búsqueda había terminado.

-Sakura, debemos irnos o nos verán- dijo cortando el largo beso

-Si, ¿es malo?- preguntó ella ansiosa de saber la respuesta

-Si lo es- la tomó de la cintura- pero nadie dice que no lo podemos hacer- la besó de nuevo y tan rápido como lo hizo se separó- pero recuerda que si ellos te preguntan, debes decir que nunca nos hemos besado de acuerdo- la obligo a que lo mirará a los ojos

-Si, ¿Por qué es malo?- tal vez esta era la pregunta correcta

-Porque lo malo es divertido, y tu y yo jugamos mucho a hacer cosas malas- la jaló del brazo y la llevo donde la Hokage

º)))). ·´¯·. º)))). ·´¯·.Oficina Hokage¸. ·´¯·.¸((((º¸.·´¯·.¸((((º

Toc-toc

-Pase- ordenó la Hokage- ah Sasuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- su cruzó de brazos

-Sólo quiero que vea que hago bien mi trabajo, pero también quiero cumplir misiones y – dirigió su mirada a Sakura-supongo que ella debe volver a ser la ninja médico de antes.

-No supones mal, buen trabajo- fue donde Sakura y se puso a un lado de ella- Hola- dijo Sakura- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?

-Nani- la Hokage volteó a ver a Sasuke- supongo que no le has enseñado nada ¿o si?-

-Algunas cosas, es difícil enseñarle cuando debe decirlas todas y cada una de ellas- suspiró- ¿me dará una misión o no?- un incómodo silencio se atronó en la habitación

-Por favor- dijo Sakura-Por favor, se dice cuando quieres pedir algo, Sasuke-kun, me lo dijo Ino-chan

- Jamás- dijo él – es su responsabilidad Hokage el dar misones, no es mi obligación pedirlas

-Pues no tendrás ninguna, supongo que tendrás que ayudar a Sakura en sus entrenamientos, es parte de la misión para establecer tu rango- sin decir nada más se sentó en su escritorio y volvió a hacer lo de antes

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Shizune le dará a Sakura los ejercicios, tu sólo cuidaras que-suspiró-bueno ese es tu problema- llamó a Shizune- Shizune que empiece desde cero a ver que tan rápido avanza, ahora ¡FUERA!

(¯·.. · (¯·.. · Campo de entrenamiento ·.. ·´¯)·..·´¯)

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer Sakura-neechan – le dio unos guantes de cuero- juntar chakra en tu mano y soltarla de golpe

-Si- dijo ella y tomó los guantes- Shizune-neechan gracias, Sasuke-kun gracias

-Adiós Sakura-neechan- movió la mona mientras se iba- Adiós Sasuke-san

-Hmp-hizo un pequeño gesto- Sakura comienza- ordenó él- veamos que tan bien peleas

-Si- Así comenzó Sakura a entrenar el taijutsu con chakra y fuerza monstruosa. Sasuke lo único que quería era volver a casa y tomar una ducha pero, que lo acompañara la pelirosa.

2 horas más tarde. Ella estaba exhausta se notaba en su respiración pero aún faltaba entrenar medicina.

-Eso es todo, de nuevo tienes que juntar chakra- explicó Shizune- pero esta vez no lo sueltes de golpe si no con calma y muy uniformemente, si no puedes hacerlo -señaló un librero lleno de libros-en esos libros vienen pistas para hacerlo- dicho esto se despidió y se fue.

-Me estoy aburriendo de esto- dijo Sasuke- maldita Hokage le gusta hacerme sufrir

-Mira esto Sasuke-kun- Sakura tenía un libro sobre la reproducción humana- ¿nani?- señalo un bebé que tenía el libro

-Eso es un bebé- explicó Sasuke- Chillan, comen y duermen, es todo lo que hacen. Ella fijo su vista en una parte del libro- ¿los bebes se hacen del amor de una pareja? ¿Nani?

-Desde cuando sabes leer- preguntó Sasuke- ¿quién te enseño?

-No, Sakura ya sabía- continuó leyendo- cuando deciden formarse en uno solo ¿Nani?- al parecer ella no entendía lo que eso significaba pero Sasuke sabía lo que era necesario para crear un bebe y tal vez solo tal vez se lo imaginaba… con la pelirosa.

-De donde vienen los bebes- leyó el título del libro- Sasuke-kun ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, estaba seguro que si le decía que lo malo que hacían ellos tenía como consecuencia un bebe, le pediría uno. Tenía que pensar y rápido porque ella empezaba a impacientarse.

¿De donde vienen los bebes Sasuke-kun?- preguntó de nuevo- ¿DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES?- gritó esta vez –SASUKE-KUN- pero al ver que no respondía decidió preguntar luego hasta que escucho algo

-Te los dan cuando te portas bien- dijo tratando que sonará creíble

-¿Nani?- su cara mostraba que lo había creído pero quería saber más-¿nani? Y yo puedo tener uno, porque me he portado bien- sonrió de manera muy sincera

-No- respondió él- no te has portado bien- explicó- te pondré a prueba, si tu haces TODO lo que yo te diga, te conseguiré un bebe ok- él no sabía por que le importaba tanto la respuesta si igual la seguiría besando, quisiera o no.

-Si- respondió finalmente ella- Nani- señalo debajo de una mesa- Hola- dijo ella pero Sasuke no entendía porque.

-Shhh, cállate Sakura o me van a descubrir- dijo el extraño- además asi no se hacen los bebes

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sasuke - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cállate- ordenó el extraño- soy Neji, me estoy escondiendo de Tenten

-Nani- dijo Sakura –Tenten-trato de recodar quien era ella- lo siento, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

-Vamos par de zoquetes no lo vamos a encontrar, apúrense- dijo cierta castaña- no esta en el hospital lo buscaremos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Hmp me alegro que se fueran- dijo Neji – a si hola Sakura, Sasuke- se puso enfrente de Sakura-los bebes... bueno creo que Sasuke qe lo puede explicar mejor que yo, ahora no me recuerdas o si??- Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y esto por alguna razón, desconocida hasta el momento, le molestó a Sasuke

-Bien, ya acabaste tu entrenamiento a si que nos vamos- la jaló del brazo y ni se despidió de Neji

-Adiós Neji- dijo Sakura sonrojándose -luego tu me dirás de donde vienen los bebes si?

-Hmp- dijo Neji- y hasta te explicaré con detalle- le dio una sonrisa lo cual es raro de parte de ese chico por que él era el cubito de hielo 2 lo que significaba que algo extraño sucedía.

º)))). ·´¯·. º)))). ·´¯·.Casa de Sasuke ¸. ·´¯·.¸((((º¸.·´¯·.¸((((º

A Sasuke le parecía extraño que Sakura no hubiera pronunciado palabra en todo el camino porque ella siempre le hacía preguntas de que eran las cosas o algo así, él le explicaba tratando de parecer fastidiado pero la verdad le encantaban esos ratos a solas que tenía con ella.

-Sakura- por fin él fue quien rompió el silenció - ¿recuerdas a Neji?- preguntó curioso

-Si, pero…- se quedó pensativa de nuevo y suspiró- yo y él- soltó una risita- solo recuerdo que jugamos a lo hacer las cosas que tu me dices que son malas.

Splashh un balde de agua fría era esa respuesta para Sasuke. Neji y Sakura se besaban. Él no sabía desde cuando pero creyó alguna vez haber escuchado que ella y Neji salía juntos, más no le dio importancia pero el día que supo eso lo invadió el mismo sentimiento de hace rato, el de MATAR a Neji Hyuuga toda costa. Nadie, excepto él tocaba o besaba siquiera miraba a Sakura.

Flash back

-De veras que los vi.- le dijo de nuevo Naruto a su amigo- estaba espiando a Hinata como cualquier otro día y, que los veo besarse no aguante las ganas de saber que pasaba a si que le pregunte a Neji que se pretendía y…- no pronunció ninguna palabra más al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo

-Etto, creo que ya me voy Sasuke porque a esta hora Hinata sale de bañarse y no me lo quiero perder, bye- y como ya muchas otra veces, para no pasar frente a u amigo… saltó por la ventana.

End Flash Back

Sasuke quería saber cual era ese sentimiento de coraje contra el Hyuuga, estaba seguro que si no se controlaba lo mataría

-Sakura, son las 6:30 quieres ir a cenar fuera- ni le pregunten a el gran Sasuke Uchiha el porque era cortés ni él lo sabía- hay un restaurante llamado Ichikaru, ahí va Naruto y todos nuestros amigos- al parecer dejaba de importarle su reputación de Chico Hielo, pero claro sólo frente a Sakura, sólo a ella le mostraría sus mejores cualidades, tanto de día como en… la noche. Sakura aceptó la invitación sólo cuando escucho que tal vez Neji iría también al ichikaru esa noche, lo cual le molestaba aún más a Sasuke.

-Ya- dijo un impaciente Sasuke – llevas más de media hora en el ba…- no dijo nada más por que vio salir a sakura del baño, no con sus ropas ninja si no con un lindo conjunto de una falda y un top que dejaban no mucho a la imaginación- iras..asi??- tragó saliva- Bien vamos.

Cuando iban caminando por la calle Sasuke recordó la promesa de Sakura. Ella haría todo lo que él le pidiera. Un pequeño brote de esperanza salió de lo más profundo de su orgullo.

-Sakura, toma mi mano- ordenó él. Sakura obedeció también ella recordaba su promesa. Una forma de vengarse se formaba en la cabeza de sasuke después de todo él era un vengador no??


	4. Malditos celos

Konichiwa!! He aquí el siguiente capitulo de este fic GRACIAS a todos x sus reviews me dan aliento para continuar la historia Dattebayo!!

Chapter 3: Malditos Celos

Todo el camino hacia el Ichikaru fue en silencio por 3 razones.

1.- Sasuke iba pensando en la venganza perfecta para el Hyuuga

2.- Sakura iba pensando en si iría Neji al Ichikaru

3.-Bueno con la primera y segunda es suficiente.

-Llegamos- dijo Sasuke fríamente lo que por alguna razón se le hacia familiar esa actitud a Sakura- este es el Ichikaru, un restaurante en donde se vende ramen y la gente hace reuniones- explicó Sasuke

-Ichi…karu, un restaurante para comer- dijo cada palabra con detenimiento razonando y memorizando todo. Cuando entraron al restaurante se encontraron con todos los que esperaban: Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten y Neji.

-Ero-sasuke(N/A: Ero significa pervertido es como Jiraya pero sin ermitaño sennin) como estas? Jajajajaja- saludo Naruto- Hola Sakura-chan Como estas?

-Mal por que tengo que verte- miró disimuladamente a Sakura que parecía estar en otro mundo- Sakura cuando te preguntan como estas debes decir "bien gracias y tu"- esperó a que la chica entendiera

-Vaya se ve que haces un trabajo duro- esta vez habló Shikamaru- a mi me parece muy problemático

-A ti que no te parece problemático- dijeron al unísono todos los presentes excepto el

-Mmm olvídenlo es un caso perdido- dijo Temari haciéndole burla

-Ja y tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Shikamaru

-Ya, ya no se peleen niños que no les voy a dar sus dulces- dijo Ino haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Ok- dijeron resignados Shikamaru y Temari

-Y ¿qué vamos a comer?- dijo Naruto- a mi me gusta más el ramen de cerdo no se ustedes- se dirigió a Hinata- ¿tu que quieres hina-chan?- le preguntó Naruto a su novia

-Lo que tú pidas estará bien Naruto-kun- le dio a entender con las miradas que Neji estaba ahí y era peligroso que intentara demostrarle su amor(N/A: xD)

-Ohh si esta bien, ustedes que quieren chicos- dijo restándole importancia- que ya quiero pedir la comida me muero de hambre-

Cada quien pidió lo de siempre pero Sakura no tenía idea de que hacer porque no sabía siquiera que era el ramen. Todos comenzaron a comer menos Sakura quien veía como cosa rara el ramen.

-Nani?- preguntó señalando la sopa

-Eso…- dijo Sasuke

-Es ramen Sakura- interrumpió Neji- y se vende en esta tienda- concluyó- bueno sólo quise ayudar Sasuke, para que no tengas mucho trabajo- dijo al percatarse de la mirada de Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona agregó- al fin ni te agrada Sakura- cuando dijo esto al parecer sakura entendió lo que significaba porque se puso muy triste y bajó la cabeza- ya nos lo habías dicho además…-

-No era cierto- interrumpió Sasuke cansado de que hablaran por él- ahora es mi misión enseñarle esas cosas, no es tuya Hyuuga-prosiguió al ver que este iba a decir algo- pero claro que si le quieres enseñar de donde vienen los bebes no voy a intervenir- concluyó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Todos estaban viendo atónitos la escena que estaba más o menos así: Sakura con la cabeza baja y una mirada triste mirando a Neji ansiosa de saber la respuesta de esa pregunta que parecía nunca ser respondida. Neji enojado y mirando a Sasuke son una mirada asesina. Sasuke comiendo como si estuviera ajeno a todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo que le vas a enseñar de donde vienen los bebes?- preguntó Tenten- no creo que te atrevas- siguió con su plato

-¿Quieren apostar a que si?- dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados- sólo que venga conmigo un rato y le enseño eso y más- dijo esto más para Sasuke que para Tenten- además no creo que Sasuke se moleste ¿o si?

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga no me importa lo que hagas con Sakura con tal que no interfieras en mi misión- se paró de su asiento- y seré yo quien le enseñe de donde vienen los bebes

-Tarado

-Imbecil

-Idiota

-Estupido

-Gay

-Hyuuga

-Uchiha

-Hyuuga

-Uchiha

-Hyuuga

-Uchiha

Y así siguieron por un largo rato y ni cuenta se dieron cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron a lo obscurito, Shikamaru y Kiba se fueron a sus casas e Ino y Temari se llevaron a Sakura porque la vieron muy triste e inocente para escuchar los insultos de los chicos. Escribieron una nota y la dejaron sobre la mesa.

-Arreglemos esto como hombres- dijo Sasuke

-Bien- dijo Neji- Piedra papel o tijera- gritaron los dos y luego se dieron cuanta de la estupidez que era esa y voltearon a ver a los demás esperando que no hubieran visto eso.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?- preguntó Sasuke, vio la nota sobre la mesa y la guardó para que Neji no la viera.

-Y yo como voy a saber- dijo Neji- de vuelta con el problema, ya se como lo arreglaremos…

Con Temari, Ino y Sakura

Estaban en la cocina de la casa de Ino

-Y que te pareció entonces ¿me entendiste?- preguntó Ino

-Si- respondió Sakura – son muchas cosas pero las he aprendido todas, Sasuke nunca mee enseño esto

-Es porque son cosas de mujeres ok, y sólo las mujeres las saben- tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua- ahora cuéntanos ¿Quién te gusta?- tomo el agua

-Yo… no lo se- suspiró- creo que Neji-kun, pero es que Sasuke es tan

-Sexy- respondió Temari

-Nani- ella no sabía lo que era sexy- ¿Qué es sexy?

-Mira ya ves Temari ahora por tu culpa le vamos a envenenar la mente, pero bueno ya que- y así las dos le trataron de explicar lo que era "sexy" y Sakura lo entendía todo porque sólo asentía y se ponía roja. Ya eran las 11:00pm y la platica no parecía tener fin hasta que…

Ding-Dong

-A estas horas no creo que sea el lechero, pero creo saber que es algunos de los 2 galanes de Sakura- abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke

-Vaya vaya niñero sexy a domicilio ehh- dijo Temari viendo a Sasuke de los pies a l cabeza- supongo que vienes por tu bebe jajajajaja- le hicieron burla las rubias

-No pero ya enserio necesitamos hablar de algo importante ven- lo llevaron donde Sakura pero demasiado tarde ella estaba durmiendo como un angelito sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, como no esta despierta nosotras te lo explicamos- dijo Ino

-Sakura necesita ropa TODO tipo de ropa- concluyó Temari

-Y tú se la debes comprar- dijeron al unísono las dos

-Bueno tú sabes, ropa interior

-Nosotras ya le hemos explicado como se usan asi de que no te preocupes por eso

-Pero no te quieras aprovechar de ella-dio por terminada la conversación Temari sacando a Sasuke con Sakura en brazos de la casa de Ino.

En casa de Sasuke….

Sasuke ya no podía pensar en nada más que una tienda de ropa interior con una chica de 17 años que tenía mentalidad de bebe y aún asi debía comprarle ropa interior

-Rayos- dijo por quinta vez-me lleva la…- no dijo nada más porque recordó que Sakura estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Suspiró fue un día fatal. Los ojos de sakura se abrieron poco a poco hasta que pudo distinguir a Sasuke sentado al otro lado de la cama(N/A: Como Sasuke es muy lindo con Sakura la deja que duerma en SU cama xD)

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura tallándose los ojos con cansancio- tengo sueño Sasuke-kun

-Pues duerme Sakura

-Pero quiero que duermas conmigo Sasuke-kun

Lo primero que pensó Sasuke fue que eso era una indirecta pero al recordar la apuesta y el que ella tenía la mentalidad de un bebe sólo se limitó a decirle que en 5 minutos

-No yo quiero ahora dormir- rezongó ella –tengo sueño y si nadie me abraza no puedo dormir

-Y desde cuando no puedes dormir sin mi?- preguntó curioso Sasuke, pero como siempre Sakura como toda niña que no le cumplían su capricho comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, ya esta bien- se recostó a un lado de ella pero a una distancia prudencial para que cierta parte de su cuerpo no se pusiera a trabajar

-Sasuke-kun abrázame- insistió ella- me dijo Ino-chan que si no me abrazabas era porque no me querías-

Ahora lo entendía fueron esas dos las que obligaron a Sakura a pensar que tenia a huevo que dormir con el para que no le pasará nada malo. Pero tal vez podría seguir su juego pensándolo bien tanto Sakura como Sasuke ganaban

Sasuke ganaba la apuesta

Sakura ganaba su bebe

-Bien Sakura ¿ahora quieres que te muestre de donde vienen los bebes?- preguntó obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos

-Se puede?- dijo ella

-Claro-dijo Sasuke-sólo dejate llevar dijo mientras la besaba lujuriosamente hasta que…

* * *

Jeje soy mala xq aki le voy a dejar

y x fis NUNCA se olviden

del dicho de la abuelita

**_UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ_**

(INNER: de veras ya controlate me estas avergonzando )

ToT

Sayonara


	5. Si juegas con fuego te quemas

Konichiwa!!

He aquí la continuación del fic

Espero les guste Dattebayo!!

Gomenasai por la demora SON LOS MALDITOS PROFESORES Y SU TAREA ToT

Chapter 4 Si juegas con fuego… te quemas

-Ejem- carraspeó un rubio mejor conocido como Naruto-espero no interrumpir nada o ¿Si?- cerró los ojos -pero la Hokage los mandó llamar- sin decir nada más se echó a reír y abrió la puerta pero antes le dijo a Sasuke- no diré nada si tu me haces un gran favor …luego te lo explico- luego se fue

-Rayos- dijo Sasuke, una vez más lo habían descubierto y todo por culpa de las malditas hormonas- vamos, si llegamos tarde se enfadará- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía al baño

-Nani- Sakura no entendía lo que era una "misión"-misión- repitió tratando de recordar que era, pero antes de que se diera por vencida Sasuke la llamó

-Sakura-

Cuando ella entró al baño se sentó en el piso y espero que Sasuke saliera del baño

-Hola- dijo Sakura al percatarse de que el no la había notado cuando salió

-Ahh si te iba a decir que una misión es lo que hacemos nosotros, somos ninjas y… - Sakura no sabía lo que era un ninja, o porque decía nosotros o que rayos estaba diciendo ella tenía su vista fija en el torso desnudo de Sasuke y estaba sonrojada, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y las gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. Él seguía tratando de darse a entender, pero no se daba cuenta que al parecer le había contagiado lo pervertido a Sakura- y eso es una misión, entendiste?- preguntó él – porque no pienso explicarlo de nuevo

-Nani- dijo Sakura señalando el espejo (N/A: Sasuke lo estaba tapando y Sakura desde donde estaba sentada no podía verlo)

-Eso es un espejo, ahí ves como es tu apariencia- explicó él. Sasuke terminó de vestirse y esperó que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo ella no llevaba el traje ninja de costumbre, porque lo había ensuciado y sólo tenía uno. Ella traía un Kimono con finos detalles de flores Sakura's (N/A: No se me da mucho el describir las prendas, ahi ustedes se lo imaginaran)

-Si quieres saber de donde vienen los bebes, te lo puedo explicar esta misma noche- dijo Sasuke comiendosela con la mirada

-Si- y dio un gritito de emoción al por fin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Pero ya sabes que debes de hacer todo lo que yo te diga de acuerdo- ladeó la cabeza- eso incluye no acercarte a Neji.

Los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a cristalizar- ¿Nani?- y asi una vez más comenzo a llorar por culpa de Sasuke

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- aunque ni él mismo se esperaba que pudiera callarla con un beso, así lo hizo como muchas otras veces

-Te ves hermosa- pensó Sasuke en voz alta al terminar de besarla

-¿Hermosa?- preguntó ella- lo siento- dijo al recordar que no sabía esa palabra

- Ahh bueno significa cuando, por que…- Sasuke no sabía que decir le podía decir que era solamente un piropo pero luego Sakura la mal interpretaría o tal vez ni siquiera sabía que era un piropo- cuando te ves muy bien y la gente quiere agradar a la persona que se lo dice- dijo sin entender si quiera lo que había dicho

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Sakura y apuntó a Sasuke con su dedo índice

-No, bueno se les dice asi cuando es chica, cuando es un chico le tienes que decir emm… bueno sabroso- dijo Sasuke- pero sólo a mi me puedes decir así, a ningún chico le puedes decir eso si no es a mi entendido- espetó Sasuke

-Si, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura por que ella quería enseñarle sus nuevas palabras a Neji aunque Sasuke le hubiera prohibido hablar con él

-Porque es malo-dijo Sasuke

-Lo malo es divertido- dijo Sakura – tu dijiste eso- le reprocho

-Bueno es malo pero en otro sentido el punto es que no se lo dirás a nadie más que a mí y ya, entendiste- preguntó sasuke algo irritado

-Si- dijo ella

-Bien, vamonos- y la jaló del brazo fuera de la mansión

Con la Hokage…

-Estoy segura que esos papeles no estaban ahí- dijo Shizune- y además tengo que encontrar a Tsunade de todos modos para que los organice, o a menos que- Shizune quitó un montón de papeles de abajo causando que se cayeran todos los demás

-Ahh!!- gritó una voz muy conocida para Shizune- Hola Shizune ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien aquí nada más- la Hokage seguía hablando pero Shizune no quitaba la cara de "no me la creo" por fin Tsunade suspiró resignada y se sentó en su escritorio- ¿Qué hago ahora entonces? Ya me descubriste-

-No mucho- respondió Shizune- sólo organiza estos papeles- dijo apuntando a una montaña de papeles- eso es todo, luego si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar para relajarnos- suspiró- no es divertido tener que andarte pesacando Tsunade-sama

Toc-Toc

-Pase- dijo la Hokage - ¿esperas a alguien?- le preguntó a Shizune

-Deben de ser Sasuke y Sakura, ya sabes para la evaluación-

-Ohh si no lo recordaba-

-Si apenas recuerdas como te llamas- murmuró Shizune

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No jeje como crees-

-Espero no interrumpir- dijo Sasuke al ver que no notaban su presencia

-Al contrario te estábamos esperando- cruzó sus manos delante e su cabeza- que más le has enseñado desde la última vez que nos vimos, si mal no recuerdo fue hace una semana y te recuerdo que solo tienes 5 meses de los cuales ya casi expira uno- suspiró- espero que vaya todo bien, entre mas pronto mejor-

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke

-Asi me gusta eres un hombre de pocas palabras- dirigió la mirada a Sakura- ahora veamos cuanto le has enseñado, Hola Sakura

-Hola-

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- sonrió- Sasuke-kun- apuntó a Sasuke

-Si, es correcto, el es Uchiha- respondió Tsunade- y necesitamos hablar en privado

-¿Uchiha?- preguntó ella por que nunca había escuchado esa palabra- lo siento

-Eso es lo que dice cuando no sabe lo que significa una palabra, es inteligente siempre lo hace, ¿para que quiere que hablemos?- preguntó él

-Es en privado, con Sakura delante no te puedo decir algunas cosas además- se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio- creo que Neji será mejor para esta misión, asi que…- no pudo terminar de decirlo por que Sakura la interrumpió

-Idiota- dijo ella

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes

-Ino-chan me dijo que esas cosas no se deben decir cuando estoy presente- cerró los ojos contenta de aprender rápido

-Vaya, pues veo que le vas enseñando cosas por igual, Sasuke

-Si, y no sabe cuantas – dijo pensando claramente en ya saben que

-Aún asi Neji es mejor para este trabajo- con el rabillo del ojo observó la mirada furiosa de Sasuke aunque disimulaba que no sabía que esas palabras herían el orgullo del Uchiha

-Lo haré mejor- dijo con un tono bastante molesto- mucho mejor que ese idiota-

-Idiota- gritó Sakura e inmediatamente se tapó los oídos

-Bien, pues retírate- ordenó Tsunade- pero antes dime que vas a hacer hoy con ella, ven más tarde y te diré la información que he conseguido de… bueno de algo

-Ino y Temari me dijeron que necesitaba ropa y ahora que lo pienso es cierto asi que voy al centro comercial.

-Bien, pero espero que no sea ese tipo de ropa ¿o si?- le dijo a Sakura

Sasuke salió de la oficina de la Hokage con Sakura detrás de él antes de que Tsunade pudiera echarse a reír en su cara

En el centro comercial…

-Nani, nani, naniiiiiiii- gritaba y señalaba Sakura por que veía muchas tiendas y cosas desconocidas para ella- nani, nani, Hola, hola hola- le decía a las personas que pasaban

-Sakura, no debes decirle hola o todo el que pasa por tu camino, pareces loca- dijo sentándose en una banca que estaba en el centro comercial a un lado de una fuente

-¿Loca?- pregunto ella- lo siento- ¿Qué es loca?- preguntó ansiosa de saber la respuesta

-Es cuando una persona actúa extraño, no como es su apariencia habitualmente- explicó Sasuke

-Espejo-

-¿Qué?

-En el espejo ves tu apariencia- terminó de decir Sakura

-Bien dicho pero no es ese tipo de apariencia luego te lo explicó, ahora vamos a comparte ropa- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a una tienda de ropa pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura no lo seguía

-Ohh si pero, esto es diferente porque…- no terminó de decir la frase porque vio que Sakura estaba muy entretenida jugando con el agua de la fuente, y bueno no era por eso precisamente, era porque Sakura se había salpicado la polera que llevaba y estaba ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo-Sakura- dijo con un hilo de voz. Como una de las tantas otras veces se dejo llevar por sus hormonas y la vocecita de su cabeza que le decía bésala y así lo hizo.

Era un beso lujurioso y se podía notar que los dos lo disfrutaban por igual por que ella estaba agarrada del cuello de Sasuke y él la tenía sujetada por la cintura

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos asi- dijo una voz que era conocida para Sasuke por interrumpir asuntos privados- es…incómodo

-Pues no interrumpas y ya- dijo Sasuke cortando el beso por la molesta interrupción

-Bien no lo haré, pero te tengo que avisar que te costará caro ero-Sasuke- se sentó a un lado de Sasuke- además ya me debes un favor

-Si, no importa siéntate- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-Pues gracias, en que estaba a si bueno el punto es que- suspiró- Hina-chan y yo cumplimos 1 mes de novios y quisiera llevarla a un lugar especial, pero ya sabes que Neji es sobre protector- echó la cabeza para atrás- organizaré una salida en grupo asi no será muy obvio y necesito que invites a los chicos, además…- no terminó la frase porque la escena que tenía frente a él era muy linda… para Sasuke- sigo aquí y no me iré hasta que aceptes

-Si lo que digas- dijo dándole un beso a Sakura en el cuello a lo que ella respondió con un suspiró- estoy ocupado ahora, pero creo que puse atención a tu problema y…- esta vez fue Sasuke quien no pudo terminar por que Naruto se había marchado dejándolo sólo con dos personas… dos rubias muy molestas y con miradas asesinas

Bien ps hasta aquí le dejo

(Inner: ¬¬ otra vez en suspenso te odio ToT)

Jiji bueno es cierto pero es que a si soy de mala

Pero quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews nunca he tenido tantos jeje

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

Hasta el prox. Cap.

DATTEBAYO!!

_Avances del prox. Cap._

_-Estas en graves problemas_

_-Pues si me dejan en paz media hora, valdrá la pena_

º)))).·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸((((º

_-Akatsuki tiene sus ojos puestos en Sakura_

_-Itachi..._

º)))).·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸((((º

_-No voy a permitir que la separen de mi_

_-Pues asi verás lo que ella sufrió_


	6. Nuevas personas, nueva mision

Konichiwa!!

He aqui despues de mil siglos la continuación de este fic (Inner: me traume )

lo se, lo se tarde muxo y fue por falta de imaginación ToT gomenasai (inner: apuesto a q ni estan leyendo esto)si, yo creo lo mismo...

Chapter 3: Nuevas personas, nueva misión

¿¡SASUKE!?- gritaron al unísono Ino y Temari- pero que te sucede imbecil, te dejamos a cargo de Sakura y mira lo que le haces_- _dijo Temari

-Estas en graves problemas- dijo Ino

-Pues si me dejan en paz media hora, valdrá la pena ademas yo sólo le enseño lo que quiere aprender, además ella no se queja- respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo- cierto Sakura ¿te gusto verdad?- preguntó él sabiendo la respuesta

-¿Qué es gustar?- todos cayeron para atrás estilo anime

-Bueno, supongo que a ella no se le deben hacer las preguntas- dijo Ino y miró a Sasuke- que te hemos dicho

-No debes de besarla en público- contribuyó Temari pero al ver los ojitos de Sasuke que claramente decían "y en privado si puedo"

- No, bueno no quise decir eso si no, tu me entiendes- Sasuke se hizó el desentendido- ah como sea, vamos Temari o ¿veniamos a algo en particular?

-Mmm ah si, Sasuke, Tsunade dijo que fueras a su oficina hasta mañana- las rubias les dieron la espalda- Adios Sakura- dijeron al unísono-Sasuke

-Oh si lo olvidaba- dijo Sasuke- Naruto va a organizar una salida y…- se oyó una voz o para ser más exactos la voz de Naruto por detrás de un arbusto.Sasuke suspiró y no era para menos y es que es muy molesto que te interrumpan cuando estas en pleno beso frances

-Ah claro a sus ordenes capitan- dijo Ino irónicamente- ¿Quiénes van a ir?

-No se, a quienes invite o eso creo yo- dijo Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bueno yo invitaré a más personas-dijo Ino- byebye

-Ahora si vamos a estar solos- murmuró Sasuke

-¡Te oí!- dijo Ino

-¡Rayos!

-Y yo sigo aquí- dijo Temari

-¡Más rayos!

-¿Nani?

En la oficina de la Hokage...

Tsk eso es todo- dijo Tsunade en un tono fastidiado- un ninja médico, y yo pensé que ya estaban completos

-Eso lo pensamos todos pero- Shizune hizo una pausa y suspiró- Akatsuki tienes sus ojos puestos en Sakura

-¡¿Por que!?- esta vez explotó Tsunade- ¡Creen que no son una amenaza asi como estan!

-Pues no lo se Tsunade-sama, pero por lo que dice este mensaje parece que quieren más poder- dijo apretando el papel que tenía en la mano- aunque creo que, digo muy en lo personal, que el hermano de Sasuke encontró su punto débil

Tsunade sintió la rabia crecer dentro de su cuerpo- ¡pero porque rayos involucran a Sakura!

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos que informar esto y hacer una estrategia, y aunque suene doloroso, tendremos que hacerle recordar a Sakura a donde fue- Shizune echo a volar el papel por la ventana- es por el bien de la villa

-Parece que tendremos que pedirles ayuda

-Si, eso parece

-Son muy buena gente pero, creo que Raiha no aceptará de buena gana

-Ella sabe muy bien lo que es el orgullo y honor, en Mohía eso es lo que infunden

-Pero ya sabes que ella hace sus pruebas primero- dijo Tsunade con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz

-Pues no importa Tsunade-sama, tendremos que ajustarnos a sus reglas si no queremos que Akatsuki se lleve a Sakura

-Si- Tsunade tomó el papel de un águila que acababa de llegar por la ventana y que decía

_Como buenos aliados que somos y amigos sobre todo, te madaré a la mejor ninja que tengo._

_Firmado: Neuya Harima_

Con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto

-Gracias ero-Sasuke, veras que va a ser una gran fiesta- dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Hmp como sea- dijo cortante

-¿Nani?- dijo Sakura al ver una tienda de zapatos- Nani!!

-No grites- ordenó Sasuke- se llaman zapatos

-Zapatos, zapatos, zapatos- gritaba y brincaba hasta que atino a entrar en la tienda

-Nunca se cansa- dijo Naruto

-Pues ya sabes como es cargar contigo, ella es igual a como tu eras antes de que te enomoraras de la Hyuuga- dijo Sasuke

-Orale, me doy lastima- los dos se soltaron a reír pero pararon sus risas al escuchar el sonido de un mueble en el piso

-Buaaaa!- lloró Sakura- Nani- gritaba y se revolvia en el piso a un lado del mueble que había tirado

-Ya Sakura no fue para tanto

-De hecho si lo fue- dijo Naruto

-Tu no ayudes- dijo Sasuke y luego le dirigió una mirada de "alejate"

-¿¡Pero que sucedió aqui!?- preguntó un sujeto que parecía ser el gerente- ¡Oh cielos, que!... muchacha tan linda- todos se dieron cuenta de que el sujeto era un imbecil

-¿Como te llamas lindura?

-Nani

-Vamonos- dijo o bueno ordenó Sasuke

-Esperame ero-Sasuke- dijo Naruto

-Hmp

-Gusto en conocerte Nani- dijo el sujeto sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida (N/A: Baka)

Fuera de la tienda...

-Ero-Sasuke, tienes que controlarte- dijo angustiado Naruto

-Hmp, si me controlara todos coquetearían con ella, eso es molesto- _como ella_ pensó Sasuke

-Nani?- dijo Sakura- ¿Coquetear?

-Bueno veras Sakura-chan, coquetear es cuando...- ´

-Creen que eres un animal y sólo tratar de convercerte para que vayas con ellos a la cama

-Oye, no seas tan gráfico- se quejó Naruto

-Sólo digo la verdad

-¿A la cama?- dijo Sakura- ¿Y si no tengo sueño?- Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que era mejor que los chicas le explicaran eso

-¿Quieres un helado Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto cambiando de tema

-SIII- dijo ella- ¿que es helado?

-No Naruto, Sakura y yo nos tenemos que ir, nos veremos en la "fiesta"- y sin más que decir Sasuke jaló a Sakura del brazo y la llevó al infinito y más allá

En el infinito y más alla...

-Ya es tarde, y tengo que dormir- dijo Sasuke

-¿Me quieres llevar a la cama?- dijo inocentemente Sakura, pero lo que no sabía era que había despertado cierta parte del cuerpo de Sasuke

-Hmp, tu más que nadie sabes que lo quiero hacer- Sasuke se acordó que ella le contaba todo a Ino y Temari- pero no lo haré hasta que tu estes de acuerdo

-¿Por que?- en ese momento Sasuke ya se había desecho de su polera

-Porque tus "amigas" me matarían- explicó él

-¿Amigas?- preguntó sakura

-Si, Ino y temari son tus amigas, los amigos sirven para contarles tus secretos- se dió la media vuelta y se diri´gió al baño-o para decir los a los cuatro vientos- murmuró Sasuke recordando aquella vez en la que Naruto casi revela su más grande secreto...

_Flash Back_

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no

-Que si y te aguantas

-Esta bien teme tu ganas- Naruto tomó aire- ¡Siempre espias a Sakura-chan cuando se ducha!- gritó el rubio a todo pulmón pero claramente le costo caro porque al siguiente minuto estaba sofocado

-Usuratonkashi que lo haga no le incumbe a nadie- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Qué hagas que Sasuke?- el cuerpo de Sasuke se heló al esuchar esa voz

-Nada...Sakura

_End Flash Back_

-Como te decía los amigos son en los que puedes confiar o eso creo

-Sii- gritó entusiasmada aunque Sasuke no la oyó porque él estaba dentro del baño

-Sakura, ven- ordenó Sasuke

-Si

-Tienes que ducharte antes de dormir

-¿Porque?

-Para que no estes sucia

-¿Sucia?

-Sólo obedece

-Si- Sakura entró a la ducha con ropa y Sasuke pensó que si se quería controlar era mejor que asi se quedara.

Media hora después Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron dormidos pero como Sakura tenía sed y recien había aprendido a como tomar agua decidió ir por un vaso a la cocina.

El ruido de un vaso roto depertó a Sasuke y lo que vió lo dejo sin aliento...

-Itachi...-para sorpresade Sasuke, Sakura lo había reconocido ya que al instante calló al piso desmayada, por instinto iba a correr para levantarla, si no fue porque otra pesona que traía una capa la levanto y luego la puso en sus manos.

-Alejate de aquí- dijo lo voz de una mujer al parecer

-No- dijo- quiero matar a ese estupído

-Jajajaja- rienrón Itachi y la desconocida para luego mirarse con cara de "porque te ries imbecil"

-Sólo yo estoy a su nivel amiguito, te sugiero no te entrometas o lo pagaras caro

-Tsk no me apetece pelear con una mocosa inpertinente como tu- dijo Itachi

-¿Y crees que me importa? me vale tres pepinos si quieres pelear conmigo- le dirijió una mirada de ultima advertencia a Sasuke-yo sólo sigo órdenes. Para ese entonces Sasuke ya había salido de la casa pero sólo para dejar a Sakura en un lugar seguro y luego ayudar a la extraña o mas bien, decirle que se fuera y el arreglaría las cosas.

Toc-Toc

-Ya voy, ya voy ¿quien rayos es a estas horas?- dijo Ino tallandose los ojos- ah hola Sasuke-kun ¿que se te ofrece?

-Cuidala- y sin mas se fue en una nube de humo al lugar de la batalla

-Claro...-luego el cerebro de Ino reaccionó- !QUE!

En un campo de entrenamiento...

-Mierda- dijo Sasuke al ver a la desconocida tirada en el piso inconciente y sin la capa puesta. Era algo alto exactamente de la misma medida que Sakura y tenía el cabello entre violeta y blanco, ojos negros y un cuerpo femenino muy esbelto- llegue tarde- levantó a la extraña y la llevo con la Hokage

Habitación de hospital...

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- terminó de explicar Sasuke con rabia- ese maldito se la quería llevar

-Lo se- dijo simplemete la Hokage

-¡¿Como puede estar tan tranquila?!- Sasuke se tranquilizo al ver que su tono tan alto de voz había despertado a la chica

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo sobandose la cabeza- ¡Itachi!- gritó repentinamente

-Él ya no está aqui- dijo la Hokage

-Pero si regresa lo mataré- dijo Sasuke

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras, ademas ya te dije que no estas a su nivel... y juega sucio el muy idiota- la chica pareció comprender que no conocía a esas personas-¿Quienes son?

-Soy Tsunade, la Hokage de esta villa- dijo haciendo una reverencia- bienvenida princesa

-¿Princesa?- interrogó Sasuke para luego recibir una mirada asesina de Tsunade- Hmp Uchiha Sasuke

-Vaya, vaya el hermano del entrometido, sabes te pareces mucho a él- dijo irritando a Sasuke- jajajaja y hasta en el gesto que haces cuando te enojas es igual jajaja- siguió riendose

-Hmp no me importa lo que digas

-Pues que lastima- dijo esta vez Tsunade- porque...

-No importa Tsunade-hime- interrumpió la extraña- Soy Raiha Neuya princesa de Mohia- hizo una extraña reverencia- veo que son incompetentes ¿eh?- y sin decir nada más se esfumo en una nube de humo

-Ah- suspiró Tsunade- ha huido de nuevo, que fastidio

-¿Huido?

-Si, ella suele hacerlo con frecuencia desde que su padrastro se convirtió en rey

Toc toc

-Pase- ordenó Tsunade

-Me llamaba Tsunade-sama- dijo el Anbu que acababa de entrar

-Si, tienes una mision con uchiha sasuke, haruna sakura y naruto uzumaki, tu remplazaras el lugar de Kakashi

-Bien- contestó simplemente

-Eso no es todo- se dirijió a sasuke- Sasuke, él estará a cargo de Sakura hasta que termine la misi8ón

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó Sasuke- no dejaré que la alejen de mi lado

-No estara lejos de ti, sólo estrará a cargo de otra pesona

-Es lo mismo, ademas quien es este

-Hyuuga Neji- dijo Tsunade

-Oh genial, algo más para arruinarme el día

-No- respondieron Tsunade y Neji al unisono

-Bien, cuando es la mision y cuanto dura

-Mañana al amanecer y va a durar lo que tenga que durar...

* * *

ToT porfis quiero un review para inspirarme y no durar tanto xD

(Inner: si claro tu busca excusas)

Ps que crees que hago...eh que yo dije eso no, no como creen este yo solo

(Inner: como sea hasta el proximo Cap.)

QUIERO REVIEWS ToT


	7. La historia jamás contada

Después de una eternidad más otro cap. más (Inner: organizate mi chava) bueno bueno de acuerdo a partir de ahora actualizaré cada 2 semanas ok es decir desde este día se cuentan 15 dias mas y cha chan otro capítulo( Inner: asi ta mejor)

Sina más que decir el cap. ...

_**Chapter 7: La historia jamás contada**_

A la mañana siguiente...

Estaban todos reunidos para la misión, eran Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

-¿Misión?- repitió Sakura intrigada- Si

-Una misión es algo que debes hacer al pie de la letra- le explicó Neji

-Y esta misión de que trata exactamente- dijo Sasuke molesto por la presencia del Hyuuga

-Es una misión de escolta, e infiltración, debemos escoltar a tres princesas, pero la tercer princesa escapó asi que debemos encontrarla- dijo de lo más sereno el oji-perla

-Pues ya quiero regresar para estar con...-Sasuke le tapó la boca a Naruto antes de que fuera papilla

-Por si no lo recuerdas, el estupido es su primo- le susurró Sasuke al oído a Naruto

-Ah, cierto- sonrio- entonces lo voy a impresionar con mis técnicas y luego él dirá que quiere que salga con Hinata, luego yo diré no sería mala idea luego él...

-Tienes mucha imaginación sabes- le dijo Sasuke

-Sólo explicó lo que quiero, y es exactamente lo que va a pasar o eso creo yo- dijo no muy convencido

-Nani- Sakura ladeó la cabeza- Holaaa, Eri. Holaaa, Aoro

-¿Las conoces?- dijeron los tres hombres al unísono

-Si- contestó Sakura tranquilamente- Tsunade-sensei dijo que eran mis...salvadoras, si eso- dijo feliz de recordar cada vez más cosas.

Cuando las dos chicas se acercarón pudieon apreciarlas mejor. La que parecía ser Eri tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color miel, lo otra muchaha tenía el cabello azul y ojos violeta. Ambas llevaban un vestido exactamente igual con hombreras de oro y plumas, un cinturón de plata con lo que parecía ser el símbolo de su aldea.

-Hola, Saku-chan- dijo Aoro

-¡¡Hola!!Como estas?¿Quienes son tus amigos?¿Que lindo día?¿Cuanto...- la rubia recibió un codazo de parte de su hermana

-Donde vuelvas a abrir la boca, le diré a Raiha que tu le dijiste a oni-san cuando escapó

-Nooo, esta bien me callo- dijo extrañamente asustada la rubia

Neji carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia- Disculpen el interrumpirlas, pero debemos partir de inmediato, si no tardaremos más tiempo.

-Eso es obvio, se nota que utilizas la cabeza muy a menudo- dijo Sasuke burlandose del Hyuuga. Sakura soltó una risita y al juzgar las miradas de las extrañas, sabían exactamente lo que sucedía.

-Bueno, que te parece si, para hacerte el viaje menos pesado, nosotros cuidamos de Saku-chan- inquirió la rubia que le dirijió una mirada a su hermana y ella al parecer lo entendió.

-Claro que si, por que si no, vaya a saber Kami-sama lo que podrían hacer- tomó a Sakura del brazo- o a enseñar- dijo más para Sasuke que para nadie más.

Empezaron el viaje, saliendo rápidamente de Konoha y para sorpresa de todos, las princesas, eran ninjas como ellos o hasta tal vez, de mayor nivel. Pasada media hora el ambiente se volvió tenso.

Sasuke para sus adentros decían que todo era una mierda.

Naruto pensaba que la peli-azul era linda y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo (N/A: le gustan las de pelo azul xD)

Neji pensaba en terminar la misión rápido y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez con Sasuke, Sakura y... Tenten.

Sakura veía sus zapatos y cada cinco minutos preguntaba que era aquello y aquello.

Aoro venía cansada y explicandole las cosas a Sakura con mucho ahínco para que entendiera y no se le olvidará.

Eri estaba cantando canciones infantiles y hasta que su hermana la golpeó por tercera vez...cambio de canción

-Hay que descansar- dijo Aoro- para tener energías mañana, yo me cansó muy fácil...

-Pues que egoísta eres, la pobre de Saku-chan tiene que soportarlos a todos ustedes- dijo Eri haciendo un drama a lo que todos respondieron con una mirada complice hacia Aoro y después un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Eri sintió un golpe en su cabeza

- Auch, ¿y eso porque?- preguntó ella aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Porque crees?- respondió Naruto- es simple eres una BAKA y no sabes contralarte- todos por un mometo guardaron silencio luego, Eri empezó a llorar y Aoro dijo que iría a ballarse con Sakura. Sasuke y Neji comenzaron de nuevo y de una vez por todas terminarían con todo.

-Hyuuga

-Uchiha...

-Que cruel eres conmigo- dijo Eri sollozando y al instante cambió su cara a una más feliz- Otro más que ha caído con mis encantos- dijo ella, Naruto se sonrojó al instante

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Naruto- yo ya tengo novia

-Me resulta increíble- dijo una voz por detrás de ellos

-¡Ahhh! eras tu Aoro, no me asustes asi, quieres- dijo Eri

-Y a ti que si tengo novia, eso no debería importarte- dijo Naruto un poco dolido

-Jajajajaja...jajajajaja- Aoro se estaba riendo...su risa era espantosa. Eri y Naruto se miraron

-Es su risa de boba, mejor vamos o te van a doler los oídos- dijo Eri y tomó a Sakura de la mano, Naruto se limitó a seguirla- jamás te acerques a ella si esta riendo, ¿entendiste?- Naruto asintió

-Nani- Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar

-No es nada Saku-chan- dijo Eri- vamonos de aquí.

Para cuando llegaron a el lugar donde iban a acampar todo era un desastre

-¿Pero que pasó aquí?- Preguntó Eri

-Se pelaron el tal Sasuke y el otro rarito- respondió tranquilamente Aoro- y en cuanto a ti one-chan- jaló a su hermana del brazo y la llevo a un lugar para masacrarla…

-Bueno sakura-chan, nosotros tendremos que detenerlos- dijo Naruto

-Ok- dijo aunque no sabía lo que significaba

-No será necesario- dijeron Sasuke y Neji al unísono

-Ya terminamos- inquirió Sasuke

-Ahora las cosas están claras- dijo Neji

-Pues yo quiero saberlas- dijo Naruto en un tono muy infntial y Sakura lo imitó- ¿quién se queda con Sakura-chan?- pregunto intrigado el rubio

-Yo- dijo sasuke tranquilamente

-¿Quedarse?- preguntó Sakura

-Hablan de ella como un pobre animal sin dueño- dijo una voz entre las sombras

-¿Eh?- Sakura pareció reconocer esa voz- ¡Raiha!- Sakura corrió a abrazarla y la tumbó

-No seas tan emotiva, te vas a meter en problemas- dijo la peli-blanca. Dirijió su mirada a Neji luego a Naruto y por último a Sasuke

-Supongo que tu eres el lider ¿no?- le preguntó a Neji- pareces el más inteligente aquí- dijo sentándose tranquilamente en el piso, aún con Sakura pegada a ella- Sakura ¿por qué no vas con Aoro y le pides que te enseñe más origami?- Sakura respondió con un gritito de emoción y corrió a buscarla

-Ahora, ¿debo negociar con los tres?- dijo con sorna la peli-blanca

-Creo que no nos conocemos- dijo Neji con suma paciencia

-Pues no me importa- la peli-blanca miró al cielo- hasta mañana- dijo y luego desapareció en una corriente de aire

-Raaariiitaaaa-dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-Tenía razón, hay que dormir- dijo Sasuke- te cuento todo mañana Naruto-aunque la verdad nunca se la diría

_**Flash Back**_

**_-_**No pienso pelear por algo que ya me pertenece Hyuuga

-Y yo no pienso luchar por algo que no quiero

-¿Pero que dices?¿Acaso no lo quieres?

-Sólo cumplí una apuesta...cabrearte, esa era la apuesta y fue muy fácil, creo que Naruto me subestimo

-Entonces ella no te gusta- dijo Sasuke olvidándose de todo

-No

-Bien eso esta mejor

-Supongo

-Hmp

**_End Flash Back_**

-Hasta mañana- después de eso todos se fueron a dormir. Naruto se acercóa a Neji

-¿Ya se lo dijiste no?

-Si

-¿No me va a asesinar?

-Nisiquiera me preto atención- dijo el Hyuuga con la mirada pérdida

-Genial, ahora si te ayudaré

-Más te vale que lo hagas bien

-No te preocupes, Sakura puede hacecarse a Tenten y decirle lo de la apuesta y bueno si tu quieres le digo que le diga que estas enamorado de ella

-Como quieras

-Tomaré eso como un si

-Tsk

Más tarde Neji y Sasuke fueron a buscar a la extraña para atender los asuntos pendientes.

Fueron a un lago donde la encontrarón meditando de pie sobre el agua e inclinada hacia la izquierda.Al parecer tenía un hermoso collar que ocultaba pues esta era la primera vez que lo veían, era una gema negra algo extravagante, tenía forma de rombo y en el pico había una puntita color blanco. Neji se acercó sigilosamente

-Es de mala educación espiar ¿sabías?- dijo Raiha abriendo los ojos- no me puedo concentrar con dos chismosos mirandome

-Podría destruirte en dos segundos- dijo muy altanero Sasuke- y no soy chismoso- Neji al ver que Sasuke salió de su escondite él hizo lo mismo, Raiha sólo cerró los ojos sesalió del agua, se sentó en una piedra y cruzó las piernas.

-No tengo idea de porque me espiaban pero espero que me lo digan por la buenas

-No tenemos inteniones de hacerte daño, mientras no interfieras en nuestra msión

-¿Hacerme daño tú?- dijo entre risas Raiha a lo que Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa complice.

-Es cierto Hyuuga, no puedes ni con esta niñata- la mirada de la peli-blanca se obscureció

-Jamás, me vuelvas a decir niñata- dijo con un tono amenazador pero Sasuke era experto en estas cosas asi que no se asusto hasta que vio su mirada- por si no lo sabías en Mohía todos podemos controlar por lo menos 3 elementos, pero yo al ser la princesa puedo controlar 4

-Hmp, como sea- dijo Sasuke dandosé la vuelta también- ni que me interesará- pero para sus adentros Neji y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, pero pensaron que era pura finta

-Escucha Hyuuga y tu también Uchiha, ya se que yo soy su misión ¿o que creen que no me he dado cuenta? Su misión es atraparme- hizo una brve pausa- y parece que no es para males fines ¿o si?- se sentó en una piedra y cruzó las piernas- sinceramente parecen idiotas, pero si les fue confiada esta misión es por alguna razón- para este punto de la plática Neji ya había fruncido el ceño y Sasuke estaba preguntándose porque aceptó la misión

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi- dijo Sasuke rápidamente

-Claro que no, a ti no te importa nada, sólo dos cosas- alzó la vista al cielo- y se cuales son- se paró de donde estaba sentada- esta es mi oferta- Neji volteó a verla y Sasuke se fuepor que no le interesaba escuhcar nada más- dejaré que me lleven a Mohía, sin oponerme pero, si luego me ayudan a escapar

-Eso es algo ilógico, no se cumpliría mi misión

-Eso no es verdad, tu misión es llevar a Mohía a mis dos hermanas y a mi, conseguir información para la Hokage y así ella determinará si seremos aliados o enemigos en la guerra contra Akatsuki- se acecó a Neji- si escapó después de que tu inspecciones mi aldea, se cumpliría tu misión y mi condición también- Neji sintió que ella estaba demasiado cerca así que intento mirarla para que se pusiera nerviosa y se alejará. Sus miradas se encontrarón por un instante y parecían que se odiaban, pero a juzgar por la manera en que se estaban acecardo uno al otro parecía otra cosa.Ninguno de los dos cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando estaba apunto de rozar sus labios Neji desvió su boca hacia el oído de ella-Trato hecho- susurró y luego se separó de ella e hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido-pero no te creas que soy estúpido

-¿Como crees que yo pensaría algo así de ti?- el Hyuuga sintió unas ganas de alzar la voz pero se contuvo

-Mi condición es que no deberás decir que te ayudamos a escapar

-Creo que eso es obvio mi querido…amigo- Raiha le dedicó una sonrisa y Neji sintió algo cálido en su corazón, pero no lo dejo entrar

-Es muy noche, tienes que dormir- sin decir ni una palabra más ambos fueron a sus respectivas tiendas

3 días después…

Estaban alrededor de la montaña de leña hecha cenizas todos exepto Raiha.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

Sasuke, Naruto y Neji contemplaban la pelea de las princesas en silencio. Ese día por fin se librarían de ellas y completarían su misión el día de mañana. Neji le había contado la condición de Raiha a Naruto y Sasuke y al final decidieron que era una mala idea.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Esta bien tú ganas- dijo rendida Aoro

-Jaja te lo dije- dijo burlonamente Eri- además asi se ve mejor- dijo señalando a Sakura

-Yo- Sakura a este grado de su pérdida de memoria ya sabía hablar muy bien y gracias al tiempo que pasó con Raiha y los demás aprendió a decir palabrotas y ser sarcástica, y más particularmente gracias a Raiha empezó a entender el doble sentido.

-Escucha Sakura de ahora en adelante vas a usar esta ropa

-Sólo si tu quieres de acuerdo

-Ese no fue el trato

-Joder, la siguen tratando como animal verdad- dijo la peli-blanca somnolienta

-Si Raiha muy buenos días- dijo Eri

-Buenas noches- dijo esta y volvió a acostarse en su futón mientras pensaba las cosas que habían sucedido

-Uff, lo bueno es que hoy llegamos a Mohía- dijo Naruto, al instante en que escucho esto Raiha se levantó

-Eso es verdad, Neji puedo hablar contigo- Raiha y Neji se llevaban muy bien siempre, ya que ella era la única capaz de llevar una conversación lógica según pensaba el Hyuuga, en cuanto a Sasuke solo la evitaba y Naruto, bueno él peleaba muy seguido con ella.

Raiha y Neji llegaron a un lugar lo suficiente lejos para no ser escuchados

-Sigue en pie el trato ¿verdad?-dijo Raiha, Neji decidió que era mejor no engañarla

-No- dijo simplemente

-¿¡QUE!? Pero si he viajado tranquilamente, oh bueno la vez que queme la tienda fue culpa de Naruto y la vez que aposte todo el dinero y lo perdí también fue su culpa, son pequeñeses no importan..

-No es no- dijo él yéndose, Raiha pensó que si él no cumplía su parte del trato ella no tenía porque hacerlo. Llevó su mano al collar que colgaba en su cuella y brillaba extrañamente

-Bien, me quedo claro- Neji olvidó que el trato era que ella no escaparía y una vez que escucho la típica corriente de aire que hacía al desaparecer, se dio cuenta de su error pero casi al instante un kunai pasó frente a sus ojos

-Eres despreciable- musitó Raiha- me lo prometiste y ahora…- suprimió un sollozo- creí que eran mis amigos- dijo al borde de las lágrimas, luego contuvo todo de golpe y lo descargo con un golpe de agua diciendo -_ Suuiton Taiko no Jutsu-_

Neji no conocía las técnicas de Raiha por lo que no era seguro pelear con ella, lo que sus hermanas decían, era que ella muy poderosa, él pensó que como eran sus hermanas estaban alabandola, pero aquí vió que no era alarde alguno.

-Ahora pelearas conmigo, _Fuuton Taiko no Jutsu_- dijo Raiha creando una barrera de tierran en un diámetro de 30 metros.

Debido al ruido del primer ataque de Raiha, Aoro y Eri se dieron cuenta que ella era la única capaz de hacer eso y se alarmaron por que su secreto quedaría al decubierto y fueron corriendo al lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Sasuke y Naruto se preocuparon por Sakura y la llevaron consigo para ver que sucedía

-Detente Raiha- gritó exhausta de correr Eri

-¡Callate!- ordenó ella- me ha traicionado- dijo señalando a Neji

-Pero Raiha, él ha sido muy bueno con nosotras, no como las otras escoltas que hemos…

-No me importa- luego cerrço los ojos y sintió algo dentro de ella despertar- ¡no me importa él ni nadie!- dijo desapareciendo de nuevo, instantáneamente desapareció la barrera de tierra. Neji estaba pasmado porque con lo poco que vio se dijo a si mismo que era una buena rival al igual que Sasuke

-¡Estas bien Neji-kun!?- gritó Eri pero Neji recobró el alientyo sólo para decirle

-¿Qué es ella?- Aoro y Eri se miraron y luego a Sakura, Sasuke notó esto

-¿Acaso Sakura tienes algo que ver?

-Algo asi- dijo Aoro

-Supongo que no queda remedio, tendremos que decirles la verdad…

* * *

Chachan

¿Qué tal eh?

Es el más largo que he hecho ToT

Espero que les guste

So so onegaishimas si no entendeis algo decidme porfavor y yo os explicaré vale?

(Inner: Jojo quiero ver eso)

Urusai!!

(Inner:hai, hai)


	8. Memoria frágil

Konichiwa!!ToT

Tres mil años después he aqui mi fic actualizado, lo se soy una lerda por no actualiar, estoy muerta de cansancio por escribir todo tan rápido jeje...

**_Chapter 8: Memoria frágil_**

Esta historia sólo es contada a las personas que se involucran en ella, por lo tanto tú Naruto, Sasuke y Neji están pasando a ser parte de ella ¿aceptan eso?

-Con tal de saber la verdad, si- dijo seguro de si mismo Naruto

-Hmp

-Bien

-Esto pasó hace unos 200 años, Mohía era la aldea más poderosa de todas las naciones, la aldea oculta entre la luz, pero tenía una razón de ser.

El primer hijo del Kamikage se ofrecia a lal demonio hermosa llamada Haruki, se dice que a diferencia de todos los demás demonios ella no tiene colas y es tan hermosa, queo todos quedan maravillados al verla

-Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente Aoro, yo seguire contándoles, Haruki habitaba el cuerpo de esa persona y bueno, hacia lo que cualquier demonio hace en un cuerpo

-¿Se sale de control?- preguntó Naruto

-Digamos que si

-Hasta que llegó mi padre al trono

-Si, el tuvo primero a mi hermano Saito pero, creo que le agradó demasiado porque espero a que Raiha naciera para hacer el ritual de consagración

-¿Entonces Raiha tiene a Haruki dentro?

-Si, pero esto no le agradó a Haruki

-El demonio se puso furioso y casi detruyo a toda la aldea, mato a la mitad de hecho, hasta que se canso y entró en el cuerpo de Raiha

-Pero antes dejo una maldición en su cuerpo

-_"Sognavo do itsumo koremi re'jo omaeta"_

-Significa, "Sola estará tu alma y mi estancia dificil para ti será"

-Hmp, eso no es nada- dijo sasuke recordando cómo su familia habia muerto de la noche a la mañana. Naruto detenía sus ganas de llorar. Neji tenia una expresión neutra

-Mi padre prohibió que se contara esta historia a alguien que no puedo ayudar a Raiha

-Creemos que ustedes la pueden ayudar- Aoro dejo caer una lágrima de su rostro- nosotros no pudimos

-Sakura lo intentó y casi lo logra, es por eso que perdió la memoria

-¿No fue Akatsuki?- dijo por fin Sasuke

-eso fue algo que le dijimos a la Hokage y pensamos que lo creerían

-Y asi fue- dijo Neji- es por eso que esta misión se realizo-

-Lo sentimos mucho pero no teniamos elección ,si les deciamos que fue Raiha la hubieran culpado ¿o no?

-Eso es posible- Dijo neji razonando

-Aún asi actuaron mal

-Bien, solo apunten a alguien y listo ya no es tu responsabilidad

En la cabeza de sakura rezonó esa frase _"no es tu responsabilidad" _su cara demnostró sorpresa pero nadie la estab viendo asi que no lo notaron hasta que dijo- res..ponsa...bili...dad- se aplastó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿que? ¿que..es?¿por...que... !NO¡- cayó al suelo

-Sakura estas bien- Sasuke estaba sorprendido

-Sakura-chan reacciona

-Traeremos ayuda, hay un oueblo cerca de aqui

-Apurense, Sasuke Recuesta en esa roca- ordenó Neji

-!Tu no me...¡

-!No es momento de pelear¡- gritó Naruto- Sakura-chan está mal !muevanse¡

**_Fllash Back_**

-Vamos, será divertido

-No, estoy cansada ve buscar a Saito

-!Oye¡- Sakura se puso colorada- !Ya no me molestes con él!

-Claro, es que se quieres como hermanos ¿no?

Ambas se soltaron a reir

-Sabes Raiha, la paso muy bien contigo deberias venir a Konoha algún dia

La mirada de la peliblanca se ensombreció, pero al instante cambia su cara a una sonrisa pícara- !Y llevaré a Saito¡

-¡Ya basta!

-Raiha-sama, Sakura-san la merienda está lista- llamó un criado

-Hai!!- dijeron al unísono

-Bueno hay que ir antes de que Saito te venga a buscar

Sakura suspiró-¿no te cansas verdad?

-No- volteó la cabeza y luego miró el cielo- quisiera que se detuviera el tiempo

-¿porque?- dijo Sakura volteando al cielo también

-Bueno por hoy...no me siento sola

-Vamos, tu no estas sola

-Tu sabes que si

-¡Basta! ¡No lo arruines, mi momento!

-Dejame ayudarte, en Konoha serás feliz

-¡**_No es tu reponsabilidad!_**

**_End flash back_**

Sakura saltó del lugar donde estaba-Sé donde esta!

-Vamos tranquilizate, la buscaremos mañana- dijo Sasuke extrañamente preocupado

-¿eh? ¿y tu que haces aqui? ¿Neji, Naruto, Aoro, Sayuri?¿porque estan aqui?

Me lo temia- dijo con nostalgia Aoro- ella recordó todo...antes de que su memoria fuera borrada

Lamente de Sasuke quedo blanco. Ella no recordaría que él le enseño a besar ejem convivir con las personas

-¿Pero como?

-Lo siento su memoria volverá tarde o temprano

Sasuke sabía que antes de que ella se fuera, lo odiaba por haberla dejado sola y que ese tarde o temprano podia ser fatal

-Sasuke, antes del incidente ella se enamiró de mi hermano, lo mas probable es que crea que aun esta enamorado de él. A Sasuke se le helo el corazón

-Hmp, ¿A quien le importa eso?

-¿Sakura recuedas todo?-dijo Sayuri cambiando de tema antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre

-No, bueno si pero, siento que algo se me olvida

¿Recuerdas porque estamos aqui?

-Si, pero no sé como ni cuando- miró a Sasuke- creo que he estado cerca de ti, porque... olvidalo- en la cabeza de Sakura aparecieron imágenes de besos apasionados de ella y Sasuke, se dijo que eran fantasía ridículas Sasuke no haria eso, no voluntariamente

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo todo, la noche que ella y yo peleamos la encontre lloorarndo en la torre sur de la oficina Hokage y trate de hablar con ella, pero no era ella era Haruki al parecer Raiha se había molestado tanto que Haruki tuvo oportunidad de salir, luego de eso sólo recuerdo ver a Raiha, Sayuri y Aoro a un lado de mi cama muy preocupadas.Después de eso todo es confuso, hay algunas imágenes pero no consigo reunirlas ni conectarlas entre si- se tocó la cabeza con la mano derecha

El corazon de Sasuke dió un vuelco, habia una posibilidad de que lo recordara

-En fin asi que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Aoro

-Con razon Raiha no se te acercó mucho- reflexionó Sayuri

-Y ¿donde piensas que esta?- preguntó Neji para sorpresa de todos

-Vaya y a ti desde cuando te importa Hyuuga- el Hyuuga oculto su mirada

-Ay, no empiecen- dijo fastidiada Sayuri

-¿me perdí de algo?- preguntó Sakura -como sea ella esta en el antiguo campo de batalla, ahi solia entrenar con ella

-Si eso es, cuando esta nostalgica ahi es a donde va

-Bien pensado Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto alzando el pulgar- ¡Vamos!

* * *

Esta bien, tal ves un poco corto, pero peor es nada, jeje

(Inner: eso crees)

creo que esoty muerta entonces

(Inner: Ves alguna fiesta por aqui?

No

(Inner: entonces no estas muerta?

ToT


	9. Last Chapter: Beso rencoroso

Konichiwa!!!

Ouch! Ya se me merezco ese tomatazo y más pero por favor ...

(Inner:Nada, nada sin excusas)

ToT pues supongo que lo que quieren es el fic asi que ...

Last Chapter: Beso rencoroso

En el antiguo campo de batalla...

Los ninjas aterrizaron en una roca a la mitad del río del campo de batalla.

-No la veo Sakura-chan- Aoro fijó su visto en los arbustos- en los árboles no está

-Ni debajo del agua- dijo Sayuri

Neji estaba pensativo, porqué los hechos no encajaban, es decir, la Hokage le había dicho que Akatsuki había enviado una carta diciendo que irían por Sakura, Itachi fue y con el poder que tiene Raiha no creía que la hubiera vencido tan fácilmente. ¿Porqué jamás habían escuchado de ese demonio? ¿La Hokage le habría mentido? ¿Donde estaba Mohía?. Esas preguntas estaban a punto de responderse, o eso él pensaba. Le sacaría las respuestas a esas preguntas a Raiha.

-Tal vez regresó- dijo Sakura meditando la situación

-Ah, claro se cansó de huir ¿no?- Sayuri estaba fastidiada y su tono lo demostraba

-Vamos todos estamos tensos, tranquilizemonos- Aoro no quería ver divisiones en el grupo

-Bien- Sayuri y Sakura se miraron y luego voltearon al lado opuesto

-Nunca cambian ¿verdad?- Aoro recordaba los viejos tiempos

Flash Back.

-Aquí Aoro- dijo Sakura- rápido

-Yo estoy aquí- contradijo Sayuri- dámeloa mi

-Por Kami-sama... es un pastel

End Flash Back

En el rostro de Aoro se dibujo una lágrima, pero enseguida se la limpió y se sintió culpable por ser tan egoísta.

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke tenían un objetivo en común. Encontrar a Raiha y preguntarle ¿Que rayos sucedía?

-Bien, me harte de buscar- Sayuri hizo un Jutsu- Sherikko no kei (N/A: Una invocación). Una nube de viento se alzó y para sorpresa de todos...hablaba

-¿Qué deseas que haga por ti?- preguntó el viento

-Encuentra a Haruki- ordenó Sayuri. La nube partió

-Bien hecho Sayuri, tal vez Raiha la vea...y salga corriendo- dijo Aoro con sarcasmo

-Lo intenté, es lo que cuenta –Dijo Sayuri luego de ver meditar que era cierto. Era inútil.¡Ahh!- Las chicas gritaron al ser llevadas por una corriente de aire. Todos se percataron de que eso sólo lo podía hacer Raiha

-Vamos, no puede estar lejos- Sasuke se adelantó y activó su Sharingan. Vió a Raiha que estaba enmedio de un lago escondido entre el bosque cerca del campo donde estaban. Ella meditaba igual que la última vez que él la vió.

Todos llegaron juntos y al verla se pusieron en posición de batalla

-Tranquilos- Raiha seguía dándoles la espalda- ya se me paso- levantó la vista aún sin darse la vuelta

-Raiha...yo.. bueno todos queremos ayudarte- dijo Sayuri

-No seas tonta. ¿Porqué querrían hacer eso?No desperdicien su tiempo

-Raiha, entiende por favor. Todos estamos aqui por ti- los ojos de Raiha comenzaron a cristalizarse

-Bien- dijo con un hilo de voz- si eso es lo que ustedes quieren- se voltó- supongo que no tengo remedio

-Vamos entonces- Naruto pensó que la situación estaba arregalda.

-¿O si?- Raiha desaparecío derepente

Itachi apareció detras de todos de imprevisto e hizo un Jutsu que dejó a todos débiles.

-Tsk, qué débiles- Itachi estaba algo agitado- Ella no irá con ustedes, es una de nosotros- para cuando dijo esto todos los miembros de Akatsuki aparecieron incluída Raiha.

-No creyeron que iría ¿verdad?- pateó a Sayuri en el piso- ahora tienen lo que se merecen...hipócritas

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban perplejos al saber que Raiha era una Akatsuki

-Pero...-La cabeza de Neji meditó y llegó a una conclusión- Es un Ninjutsu

-Pues el dolor es real- dijo Naruto

Neji se levantó.

-Ahora sé lo que sucede, el porque nadie conoce Mohía o a Haruki

Todos le prestaron atención

-A cuantas personas les has borrado la memoria Raiha- ella bajó la cabeza, pero al instante una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Porque supones eso Hyuuga?

-Tus hermanas me dijeron que Mohía er el reino más poderso ¿ es eso cierto?

-El hecho de que sean chismosas no es mi culpa- cruzó los brazo- Kai- el ninjutsu desapareció. No estaban en el campo de batalla de Mohía. Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha.

-Lo suponía- dijo Neji- ¿Akatsuki está realmente interesado en Sakura?

-Si tanto quieres saber la verdad, te lo diré- Un nuevo ninjutsu se formó, al parecer estaban en Mohía

-Mohía...- Sakura musitó las palabras con recuerdos

-Vaya, veo que lo recuerdas todo, bien pues Mohía no existe

-¿Cómo?

-Se llama Taiko- dijo Sayuri con la mirada sombría

-¿Porqué no lo dijeron antes? Naruto estaba enojado

-Tranquilízate, ¿porque se los dijiste Raiha?

-Oh ¿acaso no les dijeron la historia completa?que inútiles- el ninjutsu cambió de escenario a un campo lleno de flores

-La maldición de Haruki llevó a Taiko a la destrucción, asi que decidieron renovar el reino - Raiha caminó hacia ellos- pero...todo salió mal- el ninjutsu ahora era un campo de batalla- nadie estaba de acuerdo con mi padre cuando salvó a Saito y me ofreció a mi, así que intentaron matarlo

-¿Sigue vivo?- Neji tenía curiosidad quería saber la verdad

-Si, gracias a mi, pero costó un alto precio- dió una vuelta de 360º- Taiko fue destruida por completo y quienes ayudaron a mi padre estaban muertos- el ninjutsu volvió a ser el campo de flores-mi padre murió tiempo después y al parecer a mi madre no le importó porque enseguida se casó con el padre de Aoro y Sayuri.

Aoro y Sayuri bajaron la cabeza

-Ambos contruyeron un nuevo reino

-Mohía- dijo Sasuke comprendiendo

-Exacto- ella comenzó a correr-Saito y yo- continuó Raiha- nos llevabamos muy mal, digamos que le tenía rencor- miró a Naruto- me imagino que saben porqué.

Todos asintieron.

Raiha paró de correr- Cuando llegó Sakura se solucionaron muchas cosas, me refiero a la relación familiar- miró a Sakura, luego a Sasuke y luego dió vuelta y aspiró aire.

-Pero digamos que ...- bajó la cabeza- Haruki no aceptaba que yo fuera feliz asi que...

-Le borró la memoria a Sakura para que yo no los ayudara

Raiha sonrió-Eres inteligente Hyuuga, no por nada eres el....- Raiha se arrodilló por el dolor en su pecho- no..- susurró ¡NO!- el ninjutsu se acabó

Haruki salió del interior de Raiha y comenzó a atacar la aldea. Todos miraron al demonio. Era hermoso.

-Sé como es esto- dijo Aoro enmedio del desastre - no se detendra hasta que vea a todos muertos

-Eso es lo que un demonio hace- dijo Naruto meláncolico

-Raiha sé que puedes oírme ...¡Tienes que controlarte!

Haruki lanzó una gran roca a donde estaba Sakura

-No necesitó su ayuda- Raiha había gritado eso y por un breve momento cesó el ataque pero al instante se reanudó.

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo!- Sakura explotó- No rechazes la ayuda de las personas que te estiman, crees que puedes hacerlo sola pero no es así-Haruki seguía destryendo cerebro de Sasuke reaccionó. Eso había hecho ella con él, pero el no la dejó.

-Sakura...-Sasuke sentía ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero se lo impedía su orgullo

-Te he tratado de ayudar, me costó caro, pero no me arrepiento, hice lo correcto tu también puedes hacerlo- Sakura pusó sus manos en su pecho- aunque la gente no acepte mi ayuda yo se la daré, no me importa lo que eso comenzaba a querer llorar, pero se contuvo- todos creemos que puedes hacerlo- Los presentes la miraron y creyeron comprender la situación- no tener que llorar siempre¿lo recuerdas? Eso me dijiste pero si no me dejas ayudarte ¡sólo puedo esperar que todo salga bien!- una lágrima atravezó su rostro

Y enmedio del caos Sasuke no se contuvo y se acercó sigilosamente a ella, la abrazó delicadamente.

-Pero que- Sakura estaba pasmada, no esperaba esa reacción del Uchiha

-Yo...La- Sasuke no podía decirlo, pero quería-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero ahora ...quiero estar contigo- le dijo en un susurró a Sakura

-Sasuke...Yo- Sakura creía recordar su relación con él. Seguramente todo era mentira- Vaya, pues que mal supongo que ahora sabrás lo que es un amor no correspondido- Sakura rompió el abrazo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no espereban esa acción de la peli-rosa.

Sasuke no quiso escuchar esas palabra, cerró sus oídos y tomó a Sakura de la cintura en un movimiento salvaje y le dio un beso. Un beso rencoroso

La mente de Sakura era un caos Ese labios, creía recordarlos. Cerró sus ojos y depronto los abrió.

Flash Back

-Nani?-

-Ah, Sakura estas lista

-Te ves hermosa-

-No me provoques, Sakura

-Lo malo es divertido

-Aquí no, si me ven, estoy muerto-

End flash Back

Sakura no sabía de donde venían esos recuercos, lo que sabía era que no quería que se fueran.

Terminaron el beso y luego Sakura comenzó a llorar

-Gracias... sasuke-kun- Sakura sonrió.Sasuke vió que su sonrisa era sincera y volvió a besarla.

Raiha miró todo y su mirada se entristeció para luego decir llorando:

"No importa que este sola, tendre buenos recuerdos he recuperado lo perdido... la esperanza"

Y así hizo un sello y envió a Haruki junto con ella a un lugar en el que sólo los demonios habitan...

ToT

Que triste

(Inner: ToT)

Bien entonces...punto final.


End file.
